Entre Irmãos
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Yaoi, lemon, PWP, incesto (twincest). Armin não tinha lá muita experiência no campo amoroso, que diria com outro rapaz! Cheio de dúvidas, decidiu recorrer ao irmão, que era mais experiente no assunto. Só o que não esperava era que as lições não fossem apenas teóricas... (Alexy/Armin, Lysandre/Armin. Menção ao casal Kentin/Alexy).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Amor Doce (Amour Sucré) pertence à Beemov e a ChiNoMiko, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.**

**Sinopse**: Yaoi, lemon, PWP, incesto (twincest). Armin não tinha lá muita experiência no campo amoroso, que diria com outro rapaz! Cheio de dúvidas, decidiu recorrer ao irmão, que era mais experiente no assunto. Só o que não esperava era que as lições não fossem apenas teóricas... (Alexy/Armin, Lysandre/Armin. Menção ao casal Kentin/Alexy).

(Fic originalmente publicada no Nyah!Fanfiction em **20/01/2015**)

* * *

**Notas iniciais:**

E aí, gente? Minha primeira fic de Amor Doce!

Esta fic é dedicada à **JuhViolet**, que foi a responsável por me ingressar nesse mundo louco de PA's, paqueras escorregadios e… -q E também a todo o pessoal maravilhoso do grupo **Yaoi Doce**, que me recebeu muitíssimo bem e… bem, a Juh também foi a responsável por me levar até essa galera, então _bonus points_ pra ela aqui também.

Espero de coração que gostem. Talvez a caracterização deixe um pouco a desejar em alguns aspectos, mas tento XD Como é a primeira vez que escrevo com eles, ainda tô calibrando, acho...

(Ain, o título! Ain, a sinopse! Ficaram clichês, mas foi o que saiu… -q)

Boa leitura ^^

**Nota de publicação no FFN ****(21/01/2015):** Excepcionalmente, tive de publicá-la no Nyah primeiro, mas pretendo postar o capítulo final nos dois _sites_ no mesmo dia.

* * *

**ENTRE IRMÃOS**

**Capítulo 1**

**000**

O eterno marasmo do meio das férias.

Chovia muito naquela tarde, o que frustrara os planos de Alexy de fazer sua habitual maratona pelas lojas do centro da cidade. Esperava pelo menos que a chuva não perdurasse até o fim do expediente de seus pais, ou eles provavelmente ficariam presos no trânsito infernal.

Naquele momento, o rapaz estava largado em sua cama, fones de ouvido o isolando um pouco do mundo. Seus pensamentos fluíam ao sabor das faixas que se sucediam: ora eram mais românticos, ora mais apimentados, ora mais melancólicos. Sentia falta de seu namorado, que havia viajado com a família; entrementes, refletia sobre algumas novidades que chegaram aos seus ouvidos poucos dias antes.

Estava tão imerso em si mesmo que demorou a notar a outra pessoa em seu quarto, sentada aos pés de sua cama o observando.

Seu irmão gêmeo, Armin.

Sorriu de leve. Não era como se não esperasse de todo. Sentou-se, recostando-se melhor à cabeceira, e retirou os fones de ouvido.

— Ei…

— Ei… — A expressão de Armin era um pouco constrangida.

— Veio fazer uma visita ao seu _maninho querido_? — Alexy sorriu — Dê-se por satisfeito que choveu hoje, mas amanhã vamos comprar roupas novas pra você.

O sorrisinho de Armin fez Alexy erguer uma sobrancelha, atento.

— Onde está seu PSP?

— … Oi?

— Seu PSP, Armin. Você veio me fazer companhia sem ele?

— Ah… tá lá no meu quarto…

Alexy o fitou por alguns segundos, observando-o.

— … Certo, desembucha — O outro pareceu um pouco desconcertado.

— Sempre tão direto…

— Você tá aí parado há meia hora querendo me dizer alguma coisa — Alexy deu de ombros — E nem está pensando naquele _maldito_ troço que você usa pra fugir do mundo. Deve ser algo bem importante, então... diga, ué.

Armin soltou um longo suspiro.

— 'Lexy, eu… eu comecei a namorar. Há uma semana, sabe...

Alexy não se manifestou. Sabia o restante da história, mas preferia ouvir de seu próprio irmão.

— … Um cara.

— Oh…

— O Lys.

Mais silêncio, embora os lábios de Alexy tremessem ligeiramente.

— Espera… AH! Você sabia, seu cretino! — Armin deu um ligeiro tapa na perna do irmão, fazendo-o finalmente rir.

— Hahaha, desculpe… de fato, fiquei sabendo que você e Lysandre estavam um pouco mais próximos do que de costume… — O outro sorriu — Fico feliz por você, irmão.

— Mesmo?

O sorriso de Alexy se arrefeceu um pouco. De fato, era um irmão bastante ciumento, mas sabia que não poderia ser egoísta. Armin sempre preferia ficar enclausurado jogando ou navegando pela Internet, mas precisava abandonar um pouco aquela bolha para ser verdadeiramente feliz.

Ademais, ele próprio havia encontrado o amor ao lado de Kentin, e não seria justo privá-lo da mesma alegria.

— M-mesmo…

— Obrigado… — O sorriso de Armin se amenizou — Só falta falar com nossos pais…

— Eles são de boa, você sabe. Adoram o Kentin, um genro a mais não vai fazer diferença — Alexy confortou o irmão. Sabia que a homossexualidade ainda era um tabu na sociedade e a intolerância ainda existia contra aqueles que ousavam amar seus iguais; mas, pelo menos naquela família, sabia que encontraria sempre amor e apoio. Seus pais eram exemplos de tolerância e respeito e não seria diferente com Armin, tinha certeza.

Armin sorriu um pouco mais tranquilo. Também estava sendo uma experiência nova para ele, no fim das contas, e ainda estava um tanto inseguro. Ante o tom tranquilo do irmão, decidiu entrar no assunto que o incomodava e que o havia levado até lá.

— Então preciso conversar com você, 'Lexy, e é um assunto meio… ah…

Seu rosto corou, e Alexy achou uma graça. De certa forma, já imaginava o teor da conversa que se seguiria, apesar de ter receado que o irmão não fosse recorrer a ele. Embora soubesse que Armin confiava muito nele, sentia-se verdadeiramente feliz por ver que buscava sua ajuda em vez de se fiar cegamente a pesquisas na Internet.

— Pode falar, não precisa ter vergonha de mim — Inclinou-se mais para frente, interessado.

— É que… bom, o Lys me chamou pra ir à casa dele amanhã à tarde — Coçou a cabeça, sentindo o rosto esquentar — Pra ver um filme, sabe como é. Só que eu tô achando que… sabe, que vai _rolar_.

Alexy permaneceu em silêncio, fitando-o. Os vagos, e agora frustrados, planos de arrastar Armin para o _shopping_ na tarde seguinte já não interessavam.

— Só que eu nunca fiz nada com um cara! — Armin estava exasperado — Nós só trocamos alguns beijos, e nossa, não nego que é muito bom, mas quando sinto _aquilo_ se esfregando em mim… eu meio que travo, fico sem saber o que fazer!

— Armin, Lysandre também é homem! — Alexy se pôs a rir, deliciado com o desabafo do irmão — O que esperava que ele trouxesse dentro das calças?!

— Engraçadinho… — Murmurou Armin com um ligeiro bico — Mexer no meu é diferente, né?

— Você sente nojo? — O questionamento simples de Alexy o fez pensar um pouco.

— Não… nem um pouco — Armin explicou melhor o que sentia — Na verdade, fico louco de vontade de ir além, 'Lexy. Mas ao mesmo tempo não sei como me comportar. Cara, o máximo que sei fazer pra dar prazer a alguém é apertar alguns botões em "God of War"! E… tá, eu fico vendo algumas coisas na Internet, mas isso não parece suficiente! E se… e se eu não souber fazer direito…?

Ah, a insegurança que antecedia a primeira vez…! Alexy sorriu quase nostálgico. Não importava quantas vezes tivesse se masturbado, quantos vídeos tivesse assistido, quantos textos tivesse lido; assim que uma segunda pessoa entrava na situação — uma pessoa amada, diga-se — , tudo parecia mudar, e se tornava uma criança com medo de não agradar.

Mas, se tivera de superar sua falta de confiança por si mesmo, Armin ao menos teria sua ajuda.

— Você não precisa ter medo de não agradar — Alexy suavizou a voz para acalmá-lo — Você pode tentar fazer nele o que gostaria que ele fizesse em você… — Viu o irmão corando e riu baixinho — É um começo, pelo menos. Ou então… ir explorando o corpo dele, tentar captar o que mais agrada… só prestar atenção aos gestos, aos gemidos... — Divertiu-se ao perceber o rosto de Armin tomar uma coloração ainda mais avermelhada.

Como ele ficava adorável daquela forma…

— Obrigado — Armin acabou sorrindo — Sei que sempre posso contar com você, 'Lexy…

Armin o rosto do irmão. Não era muito dado a demonstrações físicas de afeto, muito menos afeito a demonstrar fragilidade, então Alexy aproveitava cada um daqueles raros momentos como algo especial.

— Queria poder te ajudar… arrancar esses seus receios… — Alexy o puxou para um abraço carinhoso, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

Armin suspirou.

— Já me ajudou muito, acredite…

Ficaram ali, abraçados, por alguns minutos. Trocavam carícias com calma, um em encorajamento, o outro em agradecimento. Podiam sentir os corações aos poucos sincronizarem suas batidas, acalmando-se mutuamente.

Dois belos rapazes, em pleno vigor juvenil, desfrutando de toques cada vez mais íntimos.

Aos poucos, aquelas carícias gentis pareciam provocar um efeito diferente nos dois irmãos. Em uníssono, em vez de se acalmarem, seus corações começavam a acelerar. As mãos que deslizavam pelas costas já não traziam mais conforto, mas arrepios.

Alexy se afastou ligeiramente, ainda mantendo o abraço, para observar o rosto de seu irmão. Mordeu de leve o lábio. Já o amava, claro, mas o que sentia naquele instante tinha algo a mais. Observava as feições coradas, os olhos azuis hesitantes, e se deu conta de que o estava enxergando sob uma luz diferente, tingida por um desejo forte e inédito que nascia em seu corpo. As palavras já estavam praticamente formadas em sua boca e não sabia o que seu irmão pensaria daquilo; no entanto, aquela proposta simplesmente _tinha_ de ser feita naquele momento.

Queria ajudá-lo, não queria? Queria fazê-lo feliz, e aquilo o faria feliz também.

— Quer testar…?

Armin ofegou ligeiramente. Também sentia que aquela intimidade entre os dois estava começando a ultrapassar os limites do socialmente aceitável entre dois irmãos, mas não tinha certeza de que aquelas palavras _realmente_ queriam dizer o que pensava ter entendido.

— T-testar…? Você quer dizer…?

Alexy assentiu lentamente com a cabeça, um sorriso doce em seu rosto corado.

— Se você quiser, posso te mostrar…

Embora tivesse compreendido o teor implícito naquela sugestão, Armin ainda não parecia acreditar. Ambos namoravam, mas, acima de tudo, eram _irmãos_! Amava-o muito, daria a vida por ele, mas aquilo parecia abissalmente errado. Como poderia encará-lo depois? E ele, será que estava lhe propondo aquilo como se fosse um mero favor? Se fosse, não poderia aceitar que seu irmão cedesse seu próprio corpo apenas para satisfazer sua curiosidade, seria… egoísta, não?

Por outro lado, sentia o corpo quente, arrepiado… estava, sim, excitado, e a perspectiva de levar aquelas carícias a um outro nível só intensificava aquelas sensações. Quanto mais tentava pensar, mais confuso parecia ficar.

— Eu não sei se… — Fitava os lábios do irmão tão próximos de si. Eram tenros, tentadores.

Espera, ele realmente queria beijar o próprio irmão gêmeo?

— Podemos fazer juntos. Sem pressa, sem cobranças… — Alisou o rosto de Armin. Não sabia de onde conseguia tirar tanta calma estando em uma situação tão delicada — Somos irmãos, nos amamos… não vamos nos machucar, vai ser só carinho…

Parecia tão simples nas palavras de Alexy… ele parecia à vontade, o que tirou um peso dos ombros do moreno. Parecia que ele queria tanto quanto ele. E as palavras, tão doces…!

O que tinha a perder?

Armin respirou fundo e, rendido, assentiu devagar em um movimento de cabeça. O sorriso do gêmeo de cabelos azuis se alargou.

— Então tá. Relaxa… vamos com calma, ok? Você… precisa aprender a lidar com um homem excitado. Se ficar com receio só de sentir que ele tá animado, não vai conseguir ficar à vontade.

— Quer que eu toque o seu…?

— Hahaha, não, ainda não. Não tô pronto ainda… — Meia verdade. O fato era que aquelas carícias já haviam levado uma certa tensão ao seu baixo-ventre, mas ainda não estava plenamente à vontade em verbalizar aquilo.

— O que quer que eu faça, te traga o tablet conectado a algum site pornô? — Armin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você faria isso com o Lysandre?

— O-oi?!

— Posso ficar pronto logo, basta você me ajudar…

Armin engoliu em seco, mas não precisou de mais explicações. Era algo que havia sido apenas postergado pela conversa rápida, já que ambos sabiam que aquilo teria de acontecer… ambos, na verdade, _queriam_ que aquilo acontecesse. Alisou os lábios de Alexy com o polegar antes de se aproximar devagar, hesitante. Alexy terminou de reduzir a distância entre seus rostos, iniciando um beijo carinhoso e algo sensual.

_Tô beijando o meu irmão… caraca, tô beijando o meu irmão…_

Armin ainda não conseguia racionalizar aquela situação toda. Sentia seu corpo responder intensamente ao beijo — talvez o fato de ser algo errado, _pecaminoso_, acabasse por reforçar aquelas sensações. Sentiu as mãos de Alexy deslizarem por seu corpo e buscou fazer o mesmo, reconhecendo as formas do irmão que sempre amara.

Os _amassos_ ficavam mais intensos pouco a pouco, e os beijos já haviam deixado os lábios para percorrerem as peles de ambos — pescoço, ombros, o que estivesse ao alcance. Armin mal havia percebido que haviam se deitado, e apenas parou por um momento quando, sem fôlego, pôde sentir certa elevação sob a calça de seu gêmeo. Sabia que estava na mesma situação.

Percebendo a hesitação de Armin, Alexy o segurou pelos quadris, trazendo-o ainda mais para perto e o fazendo sentir melhor sua excitação. Ouviu um gemido baixo em resposta e percebeu que estavam em pé de igualdade.

— Sinta, Armin… — Ofegava de leve. No fundo, temia parecer algum pervertido, mas se estavam ali por aquele motivo, que assim fosse — Não precisa ter medo… você… sabe que consegue despertar o desejo de um cara…

— V-você também… — Respondeu Armin, um tanto envergonhado.

— E essa é a prova… não é gostoso sentir? Sentir que tô louco de tesão por sua causa…?

Armin não respondeu. Sabia que o irmão adorava provocar e era muito bom naquilo, mas jamais havia conhecido aquele talento na cama. Mas ele não deixava de ter razão, pra variar; deixando o constrangimento inicial de lado, senti-lo rijo por sua causa não deixava de ser… _excitante_.

— Agora, tire a minha roupa… — Alexy pediu, suave.

Armin mordeu o lábio de leve e tornou a beijá-lo de forma um tanto desajeitada enquanto despia o gêmeo; sentia-o, por sua vez, também tirando sua camiseta e calção de ficar em casa. O desconforto com aquela _brincadeira_ havia cedido lugar ao desejo que fervilhava em seu corpo, de forma que a visão plena de seu irmão nu e excitado diante de si não lhe causava qualquer repulsa… muito pelo contrário.

Alexy também tinha os olhos pousados no corpo de Armin. Fê-lo se sentar diante de si, posicionando as pernas de forma que pudessem ficar bem próximos.

— Agora… pegue aqui… — Pegou uma mão de Armin, beijando-lhe carinhosamente a palma e a colocando sobre seu pênis ereto, fazendo-a envolvê-lo. Percebeu o irmão se arrepiar e sorriu — Viu só? É simples… não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças… — Pegando o membro de seu irmão e lhe arrancando um suspiro. Concluiu com certa malícia: — Digo, tem uma cabeça só, mas é tranquilo, não é?

— É verdade… — Armin se rendeu a um sorriso. Por mais inédita que fosse a ocasião, Alexy conseguia deixá-lo tranquilo com seu jeito carinhoso e divertido, transformando aquele momento em algo natural.

Começou a apalpar com calma o membro do outro, testando, reconhecendo-o. Era, como esperado, muito parecido com o seu. Ante o olhar incentivador de Alexy, e se lembrando dos conselhos do irmão, tentou utilizar a mesma técnica que usava em si, durante suas noites solitárias. Começou a massageá-lo devagar, provocando. Foi agraciado com um gemido baixo de Alexy e compreendeu que estava agradando, o que lhe deu mais confiança.

— E então…? — Baixinho, enquanto o masturbava sem pressa.

— Você… é bom nisso… — Respondeu Alexy com um leve sorriso, passando a tocá-lo no mesmo ritmo.

Armin aos poucos foi conhecendo melhor os gostos do irmão, desenvolvendo um ritmo próprio. Enquanto gostava de toques que ficavam mais vigorosos com o passar do tempo, Alexy prezava a sutileza e as provocações, e respondia melhor quando usava a ponta dos dedos para alisar a glande. Por outro lado, Alexy era bem mais desenvolto e captara rapidamente a preferência do irmão; Armin achava que não aguentaria muito tempo…

Percebendo aquilo, Alexy o soltou, um tanto ofegante, enquanto o fazia também se soltar de seu próprio membro. Armin soltou um gemido frustrado.

— Tá louco?! Por quê… eu tava quase…

— Você já aprendeu muito bem, quero ensinar outras coisas… — Alexy parecia um pouco mais controlado que o irmão.

Armin pestanejou, confuso, ao ver Alexy se reposicionar, afastando-se ligeiramente enquanto ficava entre suas pernas. Um misto de incredulidade e ansiedade se espalhou pelo rosto do moreno.

— Não… você não vai…?

— Respire fundo e se acalme um pouco. Oral é muito comum num relacionamento, tô surpreso que ele ainda não te fez um…

— A-Alexy!

— Mas ele com certeza tá louco pra você fazer nele…

— _Alexy!_

A provocação surtiu efeito, pois Armin pôde se controlar um pouco melhor. Alexy sorriu.

— Meu conselho é: respeite o seu limite. Não precisa colocar tudo na boca, ou vai sufocar. O segredo é o mesmo de quando nos tocamos, preste atenção às reações e logo vai perceber o que agrada mais. E, se ficar sem fôlego, você pode tirar da boca e usar a língua… — Piscou ante um totalmente atordoado Armin.

— E… mas…

Suas palavras deram lugar a um gemido alto quando a ereção foi abocanhada sem qualquer pudor pelo irmão; jogou a cabeça para trás, incapaz de sustentá-la com firmeza, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Mordeu o lábio para se conter enquanto sentia a boca de seu gêmeo subir e descer pelo membro com habilidade, parecendo se aprimorar a cada resposta positiva que recebia.

Sentiu o membro ser retirado da boca morna e se esforçou para fitar o irmão que lhe sorria.

— Cuidado com os dentes… — Continuava as recomendações — Use as mãos… — Armin suspirou ao sentir as carícias em seus testículos — Varie as carícias pra não enjoar… — Lambeu o pênis da base à glande, e Armin se agarrou à colcha da cama para se segurar —- E… — Tornou a colocar o membro na boca, sugando com mais voracidade.

— A-Alexy! — Arqueando-se com força enquanto finalmente se rendia, derramando-se profusamente na boca do irmão. Sua visão estava um pouco enevoada, mas podia sentir a língua de seu irmão o limpando calmamente.

— Ah, mais uma coisa… — Sorriu, coletando com a língua um resquício de esperma no canto da boca — Tente engolir, sério… é muito _sexy_. Mas cuidado para não se engasgar…

Armin apenas suspirou em resposta, deixando-se cair sobre a cama. Nunca havia imaginado seu irmão daquele jeito, mas deveria confessar que estava fascinado. Por um instante, sentiu inveja de Kentin.

Sentiu um toque macio em seus cabelos e, ao se virar na direção dele, viu Alexy sentado a seu lado. A ereção ainda estava bastante firme.

— Ei… — Suave — Quer tentar em mim agora?

Sua voz estava controlada, buscando transmitir confiança a Armin; por dentro, porém, Alexy estava louco de desejo. Seu membro doía, pulsava demandando atenção, mas o rapaz não poderia se desviar do objetivo maior daquilo tudo. Queria ajudar Armin a se sentir mais seguro com outro rapaz, e seu prazer ali era apenas secundário. Se o irmão não quisesse retribuir o oral, de forma alguma o obrigaria.

Mal pôde conter um suspiro de ansiedade ao perceber o moreno, embora ainda um tanto lânguido pelo orgasmo recente, sentar-se na cama e se posicionar entre suas pernas.

— Eu… quero, sim, 'Lexy — Umedeceu ligeiramente os lábios com a língua, e naquele momento não fazia ideia do efeito que aquilo tivera em seu irmão — Qualquer coisa me avise…

— S-sim… ah! — Gemeu quando o gêmeo, decidido, colocou o membro em sua boca.

Armin fazia com calma — em parte por ser ainda inexperiente, mas também porque seu irmão, durante a masturbação mútua, parecia preferir assim. Sua maior preocupação no momento era evitar que os dentes roçassem e machucassem seu irmão. Lembrou-se do conselho das mãos e se pôs a alisar os testículos com cuidado para não apertar demais.

— Hum… nossa… tá indo bem… — Suspirava e gemia. Era delicioso sentir seu irmão descobrindo os prazeres de dar prazer a outra pessoa, e justamente com ele. Sentia-se especial.

Armin decidiu imitá-lo, retirando o membro da boca e usando a língua externamente. Sentiu o corpo do irmão estremecer e soube que estava no caminho certo. Mais decidido, tornou a colocá-lo na boca, indo o mais fundo que conseguia e sugando, imprimindo vácuo à felação. Ao sentir os dedos de Alexy se agarrarem aos cabelos, trêmulos, ergueu os belos olhos azuis para ele.

— 'Min… por favor… — Os olhos de Alexy estavam semicerrados e opacos. Armin sorriu de leve, subindo pelo membro para sugar a glande com firmeza, e foi o sinal para Alexy emitir um grito rouco, puxando-lhe os cabelos com mais firmeza como se quisesse puxá-lo mais para si, e gozar com vontade na boca do irmão — Oh!

Já esperava por aquilo ao sentir o membro pulsar forte segundos antes, o que não o impediu de tossir, engasgando-se um pouco e deixando parte do esperma escorrer. O sabor em sua boca não era de todo desconhecido, uma vez que já havia, por curiosidade, provado um pouco de seu próprio sêmen uma vez (_Quem nunca?_, diria em sua defesa). Mas, obviamente, nunca naquela quantidade, e nunca de outra pessoa.

Demorou-se alguns instantes observando Alexy, abandonado sobre a cama. Seu peito subia e descia ao ritmo da respiração descompassada, os olhos fechados, o rosto corado, os cabelos azulados desgrenhados sobre os travesseiros. Seus lábios entreabertos deixavam passar passivamente os haustos de ar. Alisou-lhe o rosto com calma.

— 'Lexy… — Viu os olhos lilases se abrirem devagar e sorriu.

— Você… tá melado, 'Min… — Sorriu de leve. Armin sorriu, lambendo o canto da boca, e viu o irmão mordiscar o próprio lábio em resposta ao gesto.

— Então… gostou? — Deitou-se ao lado dele.

— Ainda pergunta? — Juntou-se ao gêmeo, lambendo preguiçosamente um rastro de sêmen no pescoço de Armin — Você aprende muito rápido…

Armin riu baixinho, aninhando-o e alisando as madeixas de Alexy carinhosamente.

—

Estavam abraçados na cama, nus. Pareciam não conseguir deixar de se tocar, embora o furor de minutos antes tivesse dado lugar a um gostoso torpor pós-orgasmo. As mãos haviam retomado a tranquilidade, as carícias mais inocentes de dois irmãos que se amavam e se apoiavam.

— Nossa… que loucura… — O sussurro ainda um pouco desnorteado de Armin rompeu o silêncio no quarto.

— Nem tanto… lembre-se que meu primeiro beijo também foi o seu — Alexy sorriu.

Era bem verdade. Tinham dez anos quando trocaram o primeiro beijo, fruto de carinho e curiosidade. Era, também, um pequeno segredo que tinham e sobre o qual nunca conversavam, pois sabiam que as pessoas achariam errado. O primeiro beijo _oficial_ só viria poucos anos depois, mas aquilo ninguém mais precisava saber.

Eram tempos de uma intimidade inocente, em que se permitiam dar vazão ao amor que sentiam um pelo outro sem tanto receio. Uma saudade algo doída surgiu nos dois irmãos.

— Verdade… — Armin acabou por sorrir também — E foi bom.

— Foi…

Armin suspirou. Alexy o observou argutamente por um momento.

— Ok, pergunte.

— Você lê pensamentos, agora? — O moreno se exasperou.

— Não, mas saquei… e você também sacou… que eu tenho mais informações a te dar — O sorriso confiante de Alexy fez o outro bufar, sem graça — Vamos, pergunte… sabe que pode confiar em mim.

O gêmeo sacudiu ligeiramente a cabeça e decidiu dar voz a um questionamento que martelava sua cabeça.

— Dói muito?

Não foram necessárias mais palavras. Armin parecia curioso e ansioso. Alexy o fitou por um momento, pensativo, antes de lhe responder:

— No começo pode doer um pouco, mas melhora… melhora _muuuuito_ — Alexy sorriu com alguma malícia, arrancando uma risadinha do gêmeo — Mas nós dois éramos inexperientes nessa parte. Acho que o Lysandre é um pouco mais experiente e vai ser mais cuidadoso… Ah, não faça essa cara! — Riu ao ver o irmão fechar a expressão — O ciumento aqui costuma ser eu! E vamos, certeza que rolava alguma coisa naquele porão quando ninguém ia lá…

— Pare de pentelhar e diga algo de útil! — Armin se apertou ao irmão, emburrado. Alexy lhe deu outro selinho e prosseguiu.

— Desculpa, não resisti. Bem, com certeza os seus _vídeos_ na Internet não são lá muito fiéis à realidade… — Armin corou — O importante é ter muita calma. Precisa relaxar… e use muito, _muito _lubrificante, isso é importante! Nos dois, você me entendeu… ah, e camisinha também. Nem tô insinuando que vocês tenham alguma doença, mas é que a camisinha ajuda a deslizar, pelo menos nas primeiras vezes é uma boa…

Armin pestanejou. Alexy falava daquelas coisas com tanta facilidade. Não conseguiu evitar que algumas cenas viessem à mente, o irmão fazendo aquilo com Kentin naquela mesma cama.

— Er… tá.

O irmão sorriu, puxando-o mais contra si. Seus quadris se encontraram.

— Como vai ser sua primeira vez, provavelmente vai ser o passivo. Ele vai te preparar com todo o cuidado, tenho certeza… ele só quer fazer amor com você, não vai querer te machucar. Não vai ser de uma vez, um dedo basta pra começar. Um dedo bem lambuzado. Depois outro… e aí…

Roçou ligeiramente o membro no irmão, algo matreiro, concluindo o raciocínio. Armin, porém, respondeu à provocação com um enrubescimento indisfarçável. Seu corpo estava muito mais sensível depois de tudo o que haviam feito, e falar sobre sexo não ajudava muito.

Alexy mordeu o lábio. Por algum motivo, sentiu-se impelido a continuar… era tão bom tocá-lo! Prosseguiu sua narrativa, macio:

— Ele vai entrar devagar… parando um pouco, pra você se acostumar…

— Hum…

— E vai te fazer muito carinho… — Alexy suspirou, esfregando-se um pouco mais no irmão — Vai te fazer relaxar…

— 'Lexy…

— Shhh… — Alisando os cabelos negros — Ele vai aproveitar e tocar… todo o seu corpo, assim… — As mãos de Alexy deslizavam com calma pelo corpo de Armin, que sentia sua pele queimar com o toque.

— Ah… Alexy, eu...

O que havia começado como uma pequena brincadeira estava indo além da conta: o roçar entre eles estava trazendo de volta toda a excitação de antes. As ereções retornaram rapidamente ante o contato tão íntimo, e ambos suspiraram. Alexy mordeu o lábio, tentado, e se sobrepôs delicadamente ao irmão, tomando-lhe os lábios com carinho. Esfregava-se de forma cadenciada contra o pênis do outro, os gemidos tornando a ecoar entre aquelas paredes.

— E você vai sentir ele bem duro… dentro de você… — Alexy sussurrava ao ouvido do moreno — E é tão apertado, 'Min…! Ele vai ficar louco…

Aquele sussurro lânguido, acompanhado de beijos e mordidas pela lateral do pescoço, fez Armin se arrepiar todo e se agarrar às costas do gêmeo.

— Hum… e então…? — Ofegava.

— E quando estiver pronto… ele vai começar a te tomar… assim… indo e vindo… — Movia os quadris com mais vigor contra os de Armin — Ah, bem _assim_...

Armin não conseguia se conter, esfregando-se de volta, agarrando-se às nádegas do irmão em um pedido mudo por maior contato. Suava e arquejava, totalmente entregue ao rapaz que, naquele momento, simulava deliciosamente uma transa sobre ele.

_Com_ ele.

E, não bastasse aquele delicioso roçar, Alexy ainda o enlouquecia com aquelas palavras ao pé do ouvido, envolvendo-o ainda mais. Por um breve momento teve ciúme dele com Kentin, que era o único a saber o quão fantástico seu irmão era na cama e a desfrutar daquilo...

… Além dele próprio, claro, mas aquilo seria um segredo só deles.

A movimentação se tornou mais frenética à medida que o próprio Alexy se rendia ao desejo crescente, e as palavras eram acompanhadas por arquejos e suspiros.

— E ele não vai… resistir, irmão… porque oh!... você é tão gostoso... e vai te _foder_ com força… mais forte, mais rápido…!

Alexy sentiu as pernas tremerem e faz um esforço, jogando-se sobre a cama e puxando Armin para cima de si. Ante a expressão confusa do irmão, apenas implorou:

— T-termina com isso, 'Min… já não c-consigo…

Armin também tremia, sentindo o pênis pulsar e doer. Ante o pedido do gêmeo, não pôde resistir a se empurrar contra ele, esfregando-se febril. Sentiu as pernas de Alexy envolverem sua cintura, aproximando-os ainda mais, e trocou com ele um beijo selvagem. A cama rangia com o ímpeto dos movimentos.

— 'Lexy… ah, 'Lexy…! — Os gemidos desconexos do moreno, e as respostas roucas do irmão de cabelos azuis, eram o máximo que conseguiam verbalizar naquele momento.

Não demorou muito antes que Armin partisse o beijo, sem fôlego, e colasse os lábios ao ombro de Alexy ao sufocar um grito, estremecendo e se rendendo; sentiu o corpo abraçado a si se sacudir em espasmos, e soube então que o irmão gêmeo também havia chegado ao clímax. Suspirou, enchendo a testa do rapaz de beijos enquanto buscava retomar o fôlego.

— Hum… você… ah, é demais, 'Lexy… — Ouviu o riso cansado do outro em resposta.

— Isso… eu já sei… — Puxou o moreno para si, aninhando-o em seu peito e afagando carinhosamente as madeixas negras.

— Modesto… — Resmungou o outro, fazendo Alexy rir novamente. Já estavam mais calmos, apesar do rubor residual em seus rostos.

— Mas agora me diga… perdeu o medinho de encostar num _pau_? — Provocou, e riu mais alto ao ouvir o outro bufar.

— Já disse que eu não tinha medo!

— Receio, vergonha, que seja. Agora você sabe o quanto é gostoso…

— É, eu sei…

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio, os corações novamente em tranquila sintonia. Alexy alisava distraidamente os cabelos de Armin, que por sua vez deslizava um dedo displicentemente pelo peito de Alexy como se desenhasse.

— Ei, 'Lexy… — Disse, por fim, erguendo os olhos azuis para o gêmeo.

— Hm?

— As suas lições… acabaram aqui?

Alexy voltou preguiçosamente os olhos ao irmão.

— Você quer mais?

Armin não respondeu, e Alexy compreendeu a hesitação.

— 'Min… — Alisou o rosto do moreno — Eu poderia te mostrar tudo, meu irmão. Eu não sou capaz de te negar nada porque quero ver você feliz... porque te amo. Mas eu sei que você não quer isso. Você quer que a sua primeira vez seja especial, que seja com alguém que você ame…

— Mas você sabe que eu te amo muito… — Armin se manifestou; Alexy, porém, selou seus lábios com carinho, fazendo-o se calar.

— Eu sei, eu sei… mas também sei que, por baixo de toda essa pose de "namoro não dá XP", você tem um lado romântico e quer que o primeiro a ter você seja o Lys. E não é problema nenhum. A minha primeira vez com o Kentin foi… especial.

— É, eu… acho que entendo...

— Não posso tirar esse momento mágico de você. Você sabe que morro de ciúmes do meu irmão lindo… — Sorriu — Mas, acima de tudo, quero que seja feliz com quem ama, ainda que longe de mim. Mas não precisa ser _tão_ longe, também… — Acrescentou em um murmúrio algo manhoso, fazendo o irmão rir.

— Ei, vou estar sempre com você, já sabe…

Alexy suspirou e fitou o teto, pensativo.

— _Love is a bird, she needs to fly_… — Cantarolou baixinho.

— Que banda é essa?

— Não é banda, é Madonna! "Frozen"...

— Isso é tão…

— Anos 90?

— Eu ia dizer _gay_.

— Ora, se é assim, preciso te ensinar toda a minha _playlist_ da Madonna! — Alexy riu, arrancando gargalhadas do irmão.

Com o clima mais ameno, Alexy se levantou, puxando Armin pela mão.

— Vamos, precisamos de um banho, estamos totalmente melados — Sorriu ao fitar o esperma seco no abdome de seu irmão. Sabia que estava na mesma situação — E ainda tenho de te dar umas dicas sobre como se preparar pro encontro… higiene, sabe?

— Ei, eu sei tomar banho!

— Mas você provavelmente nunca deu uma lavada mais… _profunda_… lá dentro, né?

A expressão de Armin arrancou risos do rapaz de cabelos azulados.

— Vem, te ensino. E ó… — Puxou Armin contra si, dando-lhe um selinho — Conte comigo pra qualquer coisa, _sempre_. Se ele te magoar, vou tingir aquele cabelo de rosa-chiclete, juro!

Abraçados e aos risos, os irmãos entraram no banheiro, fechando a porta.

—

Arnaud e Vitória retornaram juntos do trabalho ao fim da tarde. O trânsito estava terrível, fruto da tempestade que se abatera sobre a cidade, e estavam preocupados com seus filhos. Teriam saído de casa mesmo com aquele tempo?

O quarto de Armin estava vazio e os dois se entreolharam, confusos. Dirigiram-se ao quarto de Alexy e abriram cuidadosamente a porta, surpreendendo-se com a cena.

Os dois irmãos estavam deitados sobre a cama, adormecidos confortavelmente em seus respectivos pijamas. Suas cabeças estavam unidas, compartilhando um _headphone_. As mãos estavam ternamente entrelaçadas.

Dois irmãos aninhados um no outro, uma imagem tão bela e inocente…

Arnaud e Vitória não puderam deixar de sorrir. Fecharam silenciosamente a porta, deixando-os em paz.

**000**

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro cap!

Esses dois me encantam pela dinâmica do relacionamento entre eles… a cumplicidade, um certo ciúme… e tentei, além do sexo (XD), retratar um pouco disso também. Espero que tenha ficado bacana (e não muito meloso). Não sei se essa temática da "iniciação" é algum clichê do fandom, já que confesso que não tenho o hábito de ler fics de AD (pretendo dar um jeito nisso -q), então se for… sinto muito -q

A fic terminaria assim (sim, os planos originais eram de ser apenas uma oneshot com sexo não-penetrativo entre eles), mas, atendendo a pedidos (cofcof!), vai rolar LysMin! Decidi escrever um segundo capítulo com a primeira vez (enfim -q) de Armin… desta vez rola penetração, sim! Espero não errar a mão… sempre tenho medo de prometer prazos, mas acho que sai até o fim da semana, sim.

Obrigada por lerem!

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta**

**(20/01/2015)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****:** **Amor Doce (Amour Sucré) pertence à Beemoov e a ChiNoMiko, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.**

**Sinopse****:** Yaoi, lemon, PWP, incesto (twincest). Armin não tinha lá muita experiência no campo amoroso, que diria com outro rapaz! Cheio de dúvidas, decidiu recorrer ao irmão, que era mais experiente no assunto. Só o que não esperava era que as lições não fossem apenas teóricas... (Alexy/Armin, Lysandre/Armin. Menção ao casal Kentin/Alexy).

**Notas iniciais: **Boa noite. Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela imensa demora na postagem deste capítulo. Explicações nas notas finais x.x

* * *

**ENTRE IRMÃOS**

**Capítulo 2**

**000**

Ajeitou pela milésima vez os fios negros com os dedos, olhando-se no espelho do elevador.

Havia passado por um _rápido_ banho de loja pela manhã — Alexy dissera que precisava cuidar bem do "_look_ da primeira vez". Isso incluía até mesmo a cueca, que era nova (_Nem pensar que você vai de cueca velha a um encontro desses!_) e uma ligeira alteração de seu estilo usual (_Pelo amor, vá só de camisa e calça! Precisa ser alguma coisa mais fácil de tirar!_). Aquilo o deixava um tanto ansioso e fora de sua zona de conforto, mas precisava se conter.

Também aproveitaram a manhã para comprar uma caixa de bombons de licor de cereja. Segundo seu irmão, não seria de bom tom chegar de mãos abanando.

Quarto andar.

Caminhou pelo longo corredor com uma calma calculada, extremamente ciente de cada movimento de seu corpo. Imaginava o namorado ouvindo seus passos e não queria parecer nervoso demais. Observava a decoração elegante e discreta, bastante condizente para um prédio pequeno de quatro andares em um bairro tranquilo. Postou-se diante da porta de madeira escura, respirou fundo, ajeitou desnecessariamente a camisa verde-escura e tocou a campainha.

Não demorou muito para o belo rapaz de madeixas prateadas abrir a porta. Armin viu o namorado esquadrinhar seu corpo e abrir um ligeiro sorriso — aquele sorriso contido, algo misterioso, que tanto fascinava o moreno.

Lysandre.

— Ei…

— Boa tarde, Armin — A voz suave do outro o recepcionou.

— Ah… demorei?

— De forma alguma, entre… — Afastou-se ligeiramente para o lado, abrindo passagem.

O apartamento podia não ser tão grande, mas a decoração era fina. Cortinas negras de cetim nas janelas, belos móveis de aparência antiga. Uma estante ocupava praticamente uma parede inteira da sala, repleta de livros. Discrição e elegância. Era realmente o lar de Lysandre e Leigh.

Percebeu o olhar do namorado sobre si e o fitou interrogativamente.

— Oh, eu só estava reparando que você decidiu abandonar sua habitual sobreposição hoje… — O sorriso de Lysandre aumentou — Não que eu desgoste do seu estilo diário, mas devo dizer que ficou muito bem assim, só com a camisa e a calça… mais simples, não é?

Armin sorriu, mas acabou reparando que Lysandre também não usava seus habituais trajes. Usava apenas uma camisa preta e calça. De certa forma, seus estilos combinaram até mesmo naquela mudança.

_Mais fácil de tirar_, a voz de Alexy ecoou em sua cabeça, mas Armin ignorou aquele pensamento malicioso. Lysandre não teria aquele tipo de pensamento… pelo menos não era o estilo dele, era?

— Fique à vontade… — Entoou Lysandre distraidamente — Leigh deixou um filme pra nós…

— Você contou pra ele sobre…?

— Hum… devo ter mencionado — Lysandre deu de ombros — De qualquer forma, ele sabia que eu receberia visitas hoje. Acabei de fazer pipoca… eu estava justamente fazendo alguma coisa de que não me lembro quando você chegou…

— Procurando seu bloco de notas? — Armin apontou para o bloco de anotações sobre o sofá com um sorriso divertido. Lysandre deu uma risadinha.

— Precisamente! Sente-se, já trago o lanche e coloco o filme…

— Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça… — Entregou a caixa de bombons a Lysandre, que sorriu.

— Muita gentileza de sua parte, não precisava. Hum… licor de cereja… — Pareceu pensativo por um momento. Ante o olhar curioso de Armin, apenas tornou a sorrir — Fique à vontade, já volto...

Armin se sentou no sofá escuro, abraçando displicentemente uma almofada enquanto aguardava o retorno do namorado. Algo que o encantava, mas o deixava um tanto inseguro ao mesmo tempo, era a forma algo _blasé_ de Lysandre ao reagir às situações. Teria ele realmente gostado daqueles bombons? E de suas roupas? E não haviam sequer trocado um beijo desde sua chegada...

O bloco de anotações estava aberto ao seu lado. Sabia que o namorado não gostava que invadissem sua privacidade, mas o geminiano não resistiu a dar uma espiada ligeira, aproveitando-se da ausência momentânea do anfitrião. E depois, não era como se estivesse _abrindo_ o bloco para bisbilhotar, ele já estava aberto, mesmo…

Voltou os olhos azuis para ele disfarçadamente, deparando-se com versos esparsos:

_Porque todo o Paraíso existe na imensidão daqueles olhos azul-céu_

_E, logo abaixo, os lábios tenros trazem a suprema tentação_

_Na seda negra dos cabelos, meus dedos se perdem em contemplação_

_E busco na pele de leite a promessa do mais puro mel._

Sentiu o rosto arder. Olhos azuis, cabelos negros... mas não ousaria dizer que os versos fossem baseados nele, seria muita prepotência de sua parte, talvez? De qualquer forma, Lysandre tinha uma forma muito intensa de se expressar, ainda que parecesse tão sereno em seu exterior. Talvez… fosse, de fato, como o enxergava. Não poderia afirmar, mas seu coração deu um salto ao imaginá-lo escrevendo aquelas linhas enquanto o tinha na memória...

Lembrou-se de quando começaram a se aproximar na escola — por ironia, graças àquele mesmo bloco de notas, que Armin havia encontrado quando procurava uma sala livre para jogar. Bastaria apenas devolver o objeto ao dono, mas fora surpreendido por um comentário do outro sobre a sobreposição de suas roupas e acabaram engatando uma conversa.

Não sabia ao certo o que o havia levado a seguir conversando com ele, já que à primeira vista não tinham muito em comum. Mas, de alguma forma, o estilo de Lysandre o intrigava. Acabaram encontrando um meio-termo por meio da música (e, curiosamente, _Guitar Hero_); além de que ambos, por vezes, buscavam locais mais sossegados para suas atividades favoritas: jogar, no caso de Armin; compor, no caso de Lysandre. Acabavam se encontrando e conversando um pouco dessa forma, nas singelas coincidências da vida.

Bastaram uma bateria de PSP vazia e um bloqueio criativo para que acabassem ficando pela primeira vez no porão de Sweet Amoris.

Os dois tinham uma dinâmica um tanto _peculiar_ de relacionamento, na verdade. Não precisavam marcar encontros, pois se encontravam naturalmente pela escola; e, aos poucos, PSP e bloco de notas se tornavam secundários entre eles. De fora, ninguém poderia dizer o que os unia tão intensamente, eles que pareciam tão diferentes ante um olhar apressado. Mas não se explica esse tipo de coisa, afinal.

Admitia que havia pensado que aquelas duas semanas de "rolo" provavelmente terminariam com o fim do ano letivo. Para sua grata surpresa, estivera errado.

Graças a Armin, Lysandre finalmente se rendeu de bom grado ao _Whatsapp_.

Graças a Lysandre, Armin finalmente se rendeu de bom grado aos passeios ao ar livre durante as férias.

E havia sido no parque, uma semana antes, sentados tranquilamente a um banco ao anoitecer, que Lysandre lhe dissera que queria que fossem algo mais. Daquele jeito macio, displicente, algo _blasé_ de se expressar...

Sentiu o perfume característico que anunciava o retorno do namorado à sala e inspirou fundo. Aquele cheiro o inebriava.

— Demorei? — Macio, trazendo uma tigela com pipocas e refrigerante.

— Não… — Armin sorriu, devolvendo a almofada ao sofá enquanto observava Lysandre colocar o filme — O que vamos assistir, hein?

— Hum… — Olhando a capa — Ele deixou "Shakespeare Apaixonado" pra nós. Ah, Leigh… — Lysandre pareceu refletir por um momento.

— Ah… — "Shakespeare", "Shakespeare"... onde tinha ouvido aquele nome, mesmo? Era alguém famoso, sabia… famoso e bastante _antigo_, com certeza; mas sabia que era alguém importante para Lysandre, então achou por bem não emitir qualquer comentário.

Após acomodar a tigela de pipoca e as bebidas, Lysandre fechou as cortinas, mergulhando a sala em quase completa escuridão.

— Incomoda-se? — Armin murmurou uma negativa — É que eu queria criar um clima para o filme, sabe como é...

O anfitrião se sentou no sofá com um estranho sorriso, como se parecesse estar se divertindo com alguma espécie de piada interna. Armin o fitou curioso, mas o namorado nada disse.

_É agora… vai ser agora…_

Lysandre apertou o _play_ e o filme se iniciou.

**000**

É necessário dizer, para o bem da clareza da situação, que Armin sequer prestara atenção aos dez minutos iniciais. Estava ocupado demais tendo consciência do próprio corpo ali naquele sofá, tentando relaxar conscientemente cada músculo de seu ombro esquerdo ou sua mão direita, pois não queria que o namorado percebesse o quão tenso estava. Também estava preocupado em refletir se deveria comer algo ou se o hálito de pipoca salgada com refrigerante não seria apropriado à situação.

A cada mínimo suspiro de Lysandre à sua direita, o corpo de Armin se arrepiava como se esperasse que o outro subitamente o puxasse para um beijo que iniciasse tudo aquilo para o qual _achara_ que estava preparado, mas que ainda lhe trazia um frio na barriga a despeito de toda a _preparação_ que tivera anteriormente com o irmão gêmeo. Bastava o outro mover a mão em sua direção e Armin estremecia, embora a mão pálida de Lysandre estivesse, na verdade, buscando a tigela de pipocas...

_Vai ser a qualquer momento… logo ele vai deixar esse disfarce de lado, me agarrar e… vai ser aqui na sala mesmo? Bom, ele disse que queria criar um clima… será que o sofá é confortável pra isso? Acho que as almofadas podem ajudar… será que ele já deixou o lubrificante por aqui? Ah, é agora!_

Contudo, os olhos bicolores do namorado estavam tranquilamente fixos na tela, e Armin começou a se sentir um tanto incomodado com a situação. Por que não acontecia nada? Sequer haviam se beijado! E estavam ali, sentados lado a lado, sem se abraçarem ou mesmo se tocarem...

Talvez aquilo fosse coisa da cabeça cheia de hormônios, afinal. Talvez tudo o que Lysandre quisesse fosse _realmente_ passar uma tarde agradável assistindo a um filme com o namorado, e Armin colocara expectativas demais naquele encontro.

É… talvez devesse simplesmente prestar atenção ao filme em vez de colocar caraminholas na cabeça. Filme, aliás, que nem era tão ruim assim. Não tinha lá tanta ação, mas tinha uma ou outra tirada bem-humorada… Armin acabou por relaxar, resignado, e decidiu enfim prestar atenção à tela.

Com algum tempo de filme, já esquecido da tensão inicial, sentiu dedos roçando o lado esquerdo de seu rosto em uma carícia delicada.

— Hum?

Lysandre ainda parecia entretido com o filme, mas um leve sorriso podia ser visto à luz da tela. Armin havia se distraído de tal forma que sequer havia percebido o namorado passar um braço por trás de si, em um meio-abraço, de forma a alcançar o outro lado de seu rosto.

Sorriu, achegando-se um pouco mais ao outro e sentindo os dedos esguios do jovem compositor se embrenhando em seus cabelos. Suspirou.

— Está gostando? — A voz tranquila de Lysandre se sobrepôs ligeiramente ao áudio do filme.

Por um momento, Armin não soube dizer se o rapaz se referia ao filme ou aos toques, mas a resposta era a mesma…

— Sim…

— Não é exatamente o tipo de filme que eu tenho o hábito de ver — Comentou Lysandre — Acho que já devo tê-lo assistido uma vez, não me lembro… mas não nego que me agrada. Bloqueios de escrita podem ser dramáticos, e imaginar Shakespeare passando por isso é… curioso.

— É, ele parece ter sido um cara legal…

— "Um cara legal"... — Lysandre repetiu lentamente as palavras de Armin — É o que tem a dizer sobre _William Shakespeare_?

Se pudesse fazê-lo de forma mais discreta, Armin se daria um _facepalm_.

— Tudo bem, Armin, eu sei que Literatura não é uma de suas matérias favoritas, mas sei também que você já ouviu falar nele. Foi o autor de peças belíssimas… "Romeu e Julieta" é a mais bela história de amor de todos os tempos…

— Como assim? Mas eles não se matam no final?

— Er… precisamente.

— Então como pode ser a história mais bonita de amor, e tal?

Lysandre sorriu vagamente, pensando na trama.

— Eles se mataram porque não havia vida sem o outro — Suave — A luz da existência de Romeu era sua Julieta, e a dela também era ele. Essa entrega tão intensa e arrepiante é que faz com que esse romance atravesse séculos… é uma peça realmente atemporal...

— Prefiro Jill e Chris.

Lysandre pestanejou, confuso, e voltou as atenções a Armin.

— De que obra? Não me recordo deles…

— "Resident Evil", vai me dizer que nunca ouviu falar?!

— …

— O jogo com zumbis, Lys, lembra?

— … Ah.

Armin parecia um pouco mais confiante ao debater sobre o assunto em sua zona de conforto:

— Tudo bem que o Chris disse que eram só parceiros, mas sabe, eles enfrentavam zumbis juntos! Se um estava em apuros, o outro ia lá e salvava. Um não deixava o outro pra trás, entende?

Lysandre, que parecera um tanto aturdido a princípio, parecia prestar atenção às palavras do moreno.

— E quando a Jill se sacrificou pelo Chris e todos acharam que ela tava morta… sabe o que o Chris fez? Ele jurou que ia continuar lutando pelos zumbis por ela! Porque sabe, ela não ia gostar se ele se desse um tiro na cabeça pra segui-la pro Além. Se bem que ela não tinha morrido, mas aí…

Parou de falar ao ver que Lysandre o fitava com a testa ligeiramente franzida, como se estivesse refletindo sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Será que havia se ofendido?

— Hum… Lys… eu não quero dizer que "Romeu e Julieta" seja ruim nem nada, eu… desculpe. Eu sempre solto essas pérolas…

— Um pelo outro… — Murmurou Lysandre, pensativo.

— Oi?

— Devotar a vida em sacrifício ao outro… mesmo a memória… a simples memória do outro é capaz de guiar o amante em sua missão por toda a sua vida… a simples lembrança, mesmo através da distância… dando forças, dando alento...

Quando Armin o ouvia murmurar aquelas coisas desconexas, normalmente era sinal de que estava em um surto de inspiração. Costumava fazê-lo fitando a parede ou o nada, mas era desconcertante quando aquilo ocorria enquanto o olhava fixamente nos olhos.

— Ah… quer o seu bloco…?

— O amor que, ainda abraçado pela morte, é capaz de sustentar a vida… transcendental...

— M-mas Lys...

Surpreendeu-se quando as mãos gentis seguraram seu rosto com suavidade. Lysandre sorria abertamente.

— Você é mesmo encantador…

Armin sustentou o olhar intenso do outro por alguns segundos, sentindo-se corar. Rendido, fechou lentamente os olhos, e sentiu lábios macios se sobreporem delicadamente aos seus.

**000**

Era sempre daquele jeito.

Aquele beijo terno que ia se tornando cada vez mais voraz, as mãos carinhosas que iam se tornando cada vez menos pudicas. Aquele rapaz elegante e contido que aos poucos se entregava e exigia mais, o delicioso perfume ganhando notas de desejo e paixão.

Lysandre.

Adorava cada suspiro dele, a forma como o escorpiano buscava seu pescoço e beijava a pele com sofreguidão, no tênue limite para não marcá-lo — ainda que houvesse o desejo de marcar Armin todo como seu, e o moreno podia _sentir_ muito bem o quanto o outro se controlava para ser gentil. Adorava como a temperatura se elevava tão rapidamente quando estavam juntos — justo ele, que tanto detestava suar — e as roupas pareciam sobrar naquele cenário. Adorava até mesmo aquela angústia de querer o mais puro contato pele a pele.

Quando viu, já estava no colo de Lysandre, sendo explorado pelas mãos cada vez mais ávidas. Não era a primeira vez; sempre que o _amasso_ esquentava, o namorado gostava de puxá-lo para si, de sentir seu corpo todo. Lysandre gostava daquele contato íntimo, de senti-lo seu.

E foi naquele momento que Armin sentiu, também não pela primeira vez, a excitação do outro pressionada contra si.

Ofegou ao sentir a ereção roçar suas nádegas, ainda que separadas pelas roupas que vestiam, e Lysandre apartou o beijo para fitá-lo em silêncio. Sabia o que iria acontecer em seguida: ao percebê-lo travado, o músico sorriria gentil e o retiraria de seu colo, e passariam o resto da tarde apenas aninhados, terminando de ver o filme e conversando sobre algo aleatório até o encontro acabar e…

Não. Não daquela vez.

"_... não é gostoso sentir? Sentir que tô louco de tesão por sua causa…?_"

As palavras de seu irmão ecoaram em sua mente. Ele tivera razão no dia anterior. E Lysandre estava ali, excitado por _sua_ causa, não era fascinante? Mesmo na penumbra, tinha uma noção do estado em que o outro se encontrava por meio da respiração ofegante. O próprio Armin se sentia arder, ainda mais ao sentir aquela evidência indisfarçável de que o namorado o queria.

Por que temer? Por que recuar?

Sentiu a mão de Lysandre buscar seu rosto em uma carícia suave. Era o costumeiro "tudo bem" que denotava que o compositor não forçaria a barra. Antes que se desse conta, virou um pouco o rosto, beijando a mão do outro com carinho. Ao mesmo tempo, moveu ligeiramente os quadris em direção ao membro coberto de Lysandre, aumentando o contato e lhe arrancando um gemido algo surpreso.

— Ah… A-Armin…?

— Ah, vamos… — A voz de Armin se dividia entre divertida e manhosa — Não quer parar agora, quer?

— Armin… — A voz de Lysandre, um pouco rouca, estava séria — Não quero forçar nada com você.

— Quem disse que você está forçando alguma coisa? — Armin sorriu sereno. Sim, estava confiante. Sim, desejava loucamente o que o outro também queria.

— Você sabe o que eu quero, Armin… — Lysandre alisou as costas do moreno por baixo da camisa, sentindo-o se arrepiar.

Armin se inclinou para a frente e Lysandre sentiu a ereção do _gamer_ pressionada contra seu abdome, seguida de um sussurro ao ouvido do anfitrião:

— Eu também quero… _muito_… isso.

O cantor estremeceu e, sem se conter, puxou-o para um beijo faminto.

**000**

Suas camisas já estavam abertas, mas os dois não queriam deixar de se tocar tempo suficiente para despi-las por completo. Armin deslizava as mãos pelo peitoral claro de Lysandre enquanto tinha suas costas levemente arranhadas por ele. Aquele contato novo entre eles era realmente inebriante.

Mordeu o lábio, decidindo ousar um pouco. Fitando os olhos do namorado, levou os dedos ao cós da calça, fazendo menção de despi-lo. Ouviu um suspiro em resposta.

— Você está mais solto hoje… — Lysandre alisou carinhosamente os cabelos negros.

— Acha isso ruim? — Armin piscou, divertido; ante a negativa do namorado, terminou de despir tanto a calça quanto a peça íntima.

Tá… o que fazer agora?

"_Oral é muito comum num relacionamento, tô surpreso que ele ainda não te fez um… Mas ele com certeza tá louco pra você fazer nele…_"

Deveria fazer? Confessava que, desde a noite anterior, andava fantasiando com aquilo. Imaginava Lysandre no lugar de seu irmão, deliciando-se com sua boca. Adorava a voz dele… como seriam seus gemidos? Como seria fazê-lo se contorcer de prazer naquele sofá? Senti-lo se agarrar a seus cabelos ansiando pelo _grand finale_, ouvi-lo ofegar e pedir por mais…?

Ah, ele teria de fazer...

Desceu do colo do namorado, ajoelhando-se no tapete da sala e se postando entre as pernas dele. Estava ali, finalmente, diante do pênis ereto de Lysandre. Ergueu os olhos azuis para o namorado, umedecendo os lábios lentamente com a língua e, à luz da televisão ainda ligada, pôde vê-lo morder ligeiramente o lábio em expectativa, um certo rubor na face.

— Você… ah… não precisa fazer isso se não qui… AH, ARMIN! — O jovem de cabelos prateados se contorceu no sofá quando a boca úmida envolveu seu membro sem mais delongas.

Lysandre estava extasiado. Armin não apenas parecia ter perdido o receio de lidar mais intimamente com um outro homem, como parecia estar decididamente mais confiante. Sentia-o aos poucos modular suas ações de acordo com as respostas, e delirava quando o rapaz se punha a lambê-lo todo. Agarrou-se ao encosto do sofá, sentindo seu corpo tremer.

Armin, por sua vez, deliciava-se com os sons que Lysandre emitia. Os gemidos graves e incontidos, os suspiros profundos… eram tão ele! Sentia seus próprios pelos se arrepiarem com aquela voz cálida externando seu prazer crescente. Mantinha os olhos cravados no outro, sorvendo cada reação. Percebia o corpo de Lysandre estremecer especialmente quando usava a língua, e se esmerou nesse gesto em particular. Em resposta, sentia os quadris dele se erguerem ligeiramente, em um pedido tácito por mais de seus toques...

— A-Armin… — Ouviu a voz rouca chamá-lo; uma mão de Lysandre ainda se aferrava ao sofá enquanto a outra buscava seus cabelos, puxando com certa firmeza — P-Prepare-se…

Não que necessitasse de outro aviso que não fosse o membro pulsando contra sua língua. Abocanhou-o novamente e foi agraciado por um grito de êxtase e pelo sabor único de Lysandre, que se derramava em profusão. Buscou engolir o quanto conseguisse, embora pudesse sentir parte do sêmen escorrer por sua pele.

Lysandre o observou por um momento, arquejante, os olhos um pouco desfocados, e simplesmente o puxou pelo rosto, lambendo o esperma em seus lábios, queixo e pescoço com sofreguidão. Armin se agarrava a ele, o membro doendo dentro da calça.

— Isso… foi… — Lysandre não conseguia concatenar muito bem as palavras, aos beijos e lambidas com o namorado.

Armin suspirou. Seu corpo ardia, implorava por alívio. Os dedos se embrenhavam nos cabelos prateados do namorado, puxando-o mais para si. Lysandre não se fez de rogado, apertando as nádegas do moreno e lhe arrancando um gemido mais alto.

— Armin… — O chamado foi suave — Eu posso te retribuir…

— Uhum…

— Mas eu quero… _muito_… amar você, e preciso fazer isso agora...

Armin mordeu o lábio. Aquilo não era um anúncio, mas um pedido, e ele não tinha a menor intenção de recusar. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça, alisando-lhe o rosto. Lysandre se levantou com ele do sofá, guiando-o até o quarto aos beijos, os corpos colados.

Na tela, William Shakespeare finalmente tomava sua musa inspiradora.

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Isto aqui estava escrito há mais de um ano no meu Google Drive. E não, não era pra ser um capítulo completo. Há mais coisas, eu havia começado o lemon entre eles. Só que... nesse meio tempo, eu acabei meio que abandonando o fandom (ou melhor, passado a escrever em outro, que por sinal não está presente aqui no FFN) e desanimei de AD.

Eu já tinha chegado a pensar, já que eu estava demorando a concluir o capítulo, que eu poderia "quebrar" o capítulo dois, postar a parte já escrita e continuar. Hoje decidi fazê-lo, ainda que eu não tenha certeza de que vá prosseguir com esta fic. Afinal, já tinha essa parte toda pronta, mesmo... que eu ao menos pudesse justificar o fato de a fic ser LysMin XD

Não pensem, pelamordezeus, que é aquele tipo de mimimi "Quero X comentários pra continuar a fic" porque **NÃO É** (e tenho horror a esse tipo de chantagem barata), até mesmo porque fiquei muito feliz com a quantidade de leitores, de favoritos e comentários (aqui nem tantos porque o fandom não é muito grande no FFN, mas no Nyah teve), disso não tenho absolutamente nada a reclamar. É uma questão minha, mesmo, e peço que respeitem isso. Muitas pessoas aqui também escrevem e devem imaginar o quão difícil é escrever sobre algo (fandom, ship, gênero, assunto...) que já não lhe traz tanto prazer, afinal escrever fics é um hobby. Talvez eu volte a escrever fics de Amor Doce, e talvez até mesmo conclua esta fic, ninguém sabe o dia de amanhã. Mas não garanto nada.

Por isso decidi deixar a fic em aberto, mas já avisando os eventuais leitores da possibilidade de ela terminar aqui, dependendo dos rumos que minha vida tomar. Achei sacanagem deixar essa parte toda enterrada no meu Drive sendo que poderia perfeitamente postá-la para quem quisesse ler, então aqui está.

Ah, quanto aos comentários, também peço mil perdões por não ter respondido. Pretendo colocar as respostas em dia (algum dia q). Mas gostaria de agradecer por cada um deles, de coração! Definitivamente não foi por falta de apoio que abandonei esta fic, são coisas da vida.

Espero que tenham gostado! Desculpem-me pelos transtornos e até uma próxima, quem sabe?

**Lune Kuruta (22/08/2016)**


End file.
